Ashley Robinson
Write the first paragraph of your page here. =About Me= My name is Ashley Nicole Robinson. I will be the first on my mom's side of the family to graduate from a 4-year university. I was born at Presbyterian Hospital in Oklahoma City on April 21, 1993 at 2:43 am. I was 5.4 pounds and several weeks premature. But here I am now, happy, healthy and discovering much about my family history as my time at OU comes to a close. A bit more on my history- I belong to a Roman Catholic family, spent my childhood living on a 5-acre rural homestead in Stella-Newalla, Oklahoma, and moved to Moore in 2000. Once living 'in the city', I attended both private and public schools before graduating from Southmoore High School. I am a class of 2014 U of Oklahoma public relations student ready to graduate! =My Sister= My sister's name is Hannah Marie Robinson. She was born on October 4, 1995. At 2 1/2 years old I became a proud big sister. She is currently handicapped due to a poison from the well-known Gardasil vaccine but is set to graduate from Southmoore High School this May and start her road to healing. She hopes to one day be able to accept her acceptance letter she received from Oklahoma State University and begin pursuing her dream of being a journalist. =My Parents= Teresa Agnes (Bowling) Robinson, February 7, 1967-present Robbie Byron Robinson, November 19, 1962-present My mom, born Teresa Agnes Bowling, was the youngest of four girls in a rural home. Her mom, Mary, and her Dad, Joe, built a home on 10 acres in rural Oklahoma for her and her three older sisters, Mary Jo, LaDonna and Brenda to enjoy. She was brought up Roman Catholic and lived at home until she married my dad, Robbie, September 1, 1989. They married at St. Joseph's in Norman, the same church as her parents. It is still a thriving congregation today: Website of St. Joseph's Catholic Church Robbie Byron Robinson grew up in rural Oklahoma before his parents Don and Carmilita moved him and his younger sister Donita to central Oklahoma City. When my parents married, they bought the 5 acre homestead in Newalla, OK where I was raised, as it was my mom’s wish to stay in the country. =My Grandparents= Teresa's Side Joseph Allen Bowling, November 29, 1933- April 22, 1999 Mary Frances (Craig) Bowling, January 30, 1939- present My mom Teresa’s parents met in their 20’s and when they got married my grandpa Joe built my grandma Mary a house in 10 acres of land of 149th and Hiwassee Rd. on the far rural outskirts of Oklahoma City land. There they raised my mom and 3 my aunts. My grandpa died of a heart attack in 1999, and my grandma still lives, she is very active and does not look her age one bit. Fun fact: My aunt Mary Jo's name is a deliberate combination of Joe and Mary's names. Robbie's Side Don Richard Robinson, July 22, 1934- present Carmelita (Harp) Robinson, January 1, 1939- present My dad Robbie’s parents had a fairytale courtship and married in the small town of Watonga, Oklahoma. They raised my dad and my aunt Donita, and when the kids were a bit older they moved into Oklahoma City for my granddad Don’s job. My granna Carmelita was the epitome of the perfect housewife- never was a hair out of place or a seam un-ironed on her blouse. She could cook anything and sew a dress simply by observing it in a shop window. When I was a toddler, she had a heart attack and had to go to the hospital. She was set to recover but was given an overdose of saline and is now severely physically handicapped. Her and my granddad are getting very old so they bought a house next to my parents in Moore to be close by. They still have a lot left in them despite the injustices they faced, and we have a happy life living close by. Fun fact: My aunt Donita’s name is a deliberate combination of Don and Carmelita. =My Great Grandparents= Mary (Craig) Bowling's Parents Thomas Lee Craig, March 7, 1903-October 9, 1975 Agnes (Martin) Craig, September 21, 1906- July 15, 1993 Thomas was born in Greencastle, Missouri, went to Oklahoma City where he married Agnes, and they settled in rural Norman/ Oklahoma City, on the same land my grandfather Joe built a house on for my grandma Mary. I of course never knew my great grandfather Thomas, but what I do know from my grandma Mary is that he was a stern father who worked hard. He and Agnes raised 9 children, burying 3 more to infant illnesses during that time. He opened and ran a gas station on the corner of 149th and Hiwassee Rd in rural southeastern Oklahoma City, in front of the family home. After he died, the gas station closed down and Agnes remained in the house. One day in the 70's or 80's (no one can recall) a group of teenagers who knew she was alone lit her house on fire. She escaped but the house and what was left of the gas station burned down. To this day, on the far southeastern corner of my grandma Mary's land, you can see the remains of the home and the slabs where the gas pumps for the gas station stood. I was only three months old when Agnes died, but I was told she loved me very much. Fun fact: Agnes had a glass eye for the last 20 years of her life and liked to use her oddity to toy with people. Joe Bowling's Side Emmett Lee Bowling Lavada Barnes Emmett and his ancestors were steeped in mystery- ancestry.com did not have any leads as to their heritage. After some deep investigation (and a tip from Emmett's son Tommy (my grandpa Joe's brother) I discovered why- somewhere along the way, with the assistance of the shaky nature of analog records, the original spelling of "Bolling" was misinterpreted as "Bowling" in records, and it slowly became so. With that revelation we were able to track down the closest known relative to Emmett, Thomas Bolling, who is the great great great great grandson of Pocahontas and John Rolfe. While the relation is small, it brought me great pride to discover that I have a familial connection to Pocahontas, a strong woman, and a diplomat between the Native Americans and the English during her lifetime. As you can guess, from there I was able to finish the Bowling/ Bolling family tree all the way up to Pocahontas (Rebecca) and John Rolfe, then their son Thomas Rolfe and his wife Jane. After that came their daughter Jane, who married Col. Robert Bolling. Three generations later came Thomas Bolling. My great uncle Tommy (my grandpa Joe's brother), I then came to discover, was named to keep the legacy of the family "Thomases". Here is the Morenus family's string of the tree. Thomas is on the far lefthand side as an apparent dead end: Partial Rolfe-Bolling lineage tree Carmilita (Harp) Robinson's Side Cecil Edward Harp, September 6, 1915-December 12, 1972 Esther Aileen (Smith) Harp, August 18, 1915-January 15, 2000 Like my other great grandfathers, I did not get to meet Cecil and know very little about him except that he was born in rural Arkansas, married and lived with my great grandmother (granny) Esther in rural Milton, OK, and died in Watonga, OK. Esther on the other hand, who I called Granny Harp, lived until I was in the 2nd grade. I would go to visit her in the nursing home in Watonga once a month, where she would have me tell her the silly stories children tell and hold me in her lap. She was very sweet, and always had on a pretty dress no matter what. Don Robinson's Side Clyde Elledge Robinson, 1905-? Lillian Maurine Asher, 1907-1968 I never met either of my great grandparents on my grandad Don's side of the family. What I do know, thanks to Ancestry.com is that Clyde was born in Prairie, Missouri. I know a bit more about Lillian. She was born in Berry, OK, and after she married Clyde they lived in Watonga with their children, my grandad Don Richard and my uncle Roy Stephen "Steve". Lillian is buried in Pond Creek, OK. Fun Fact: their son (my great uncle) steve never married, never had children, and has lived in the same house since he left his parents. He lived happily today in north Oklahoma City with his three cat kids, Sweetie, Nermal and Phantom (there was no place to enter them into the Ancestry.com registry). =5th Generation Ancestors= Thomas Lee Craig's parents William J. Craig, 1875- ? Sarah Nancy (Haggy) Craig, July 6, 1878-September 2, 1958 William was born in Denmark, according to Ancestry.com. He immigrated to Oklahoma where he met and married Sarah Nancy Haggy. My grandma Mary's sister Nancy is named after Sarah Nancy Haggy. You'll find lots of tributary naming through my family line- and as with most family lines, the frequency increases the farther back in time we go. Coincidentally, Haggy is also an evolutionary mistake in genealogical record (like Bowling/ Bolling). Ancestry.com helped me track her family all the way back to the late 1100's. They were the Hege's during the transitional period when they were immigrating from Germany/ France to America. Before the family took on the Hege name they were a powerful family of nobility in Germany for a few hundred years during the dark ages. One of the castles the family lived in during their reign, Hirrlingen Castle, is now a historic inn, and the remains of key family members are buried ceremoniously in old churches throughout the land. During their reign, Germany was Prussia and then Dueschland. Those that married in were also of German and French, sometimes Dutch, nobility. There is much history that branches out among all parts of my family from this point, both on my mom and my dad's side, many ancestors came to Oklahoma from Missouri and Arkansas. They came generally from Illinois, Tennessee and Indiana to Missouri, and then North Carolina, Virgina (including the Bolling/Rolfe line) and West Virgina to Tennesee, Illinois and Missouri. This encompasses the general geographic patterns of everyone in the 1700's and 1800's in the U.S.. Before this, in the 1700's back to the 1100's, my family's ancestry is mainly tracked in Germany, France and Denmark (including the German nobility line). =6th Generation Ancestors= From this point I will only share the Haggy line, which was the farthest reaching line I researched, going back to the 1100's in Prussia (modern day Germany). Levi Haggy, 1846-1881 Tobitha Ann (Jennings) Haggy, 1849-1900 Levi was born in Indiana and died in Missouri. He is buried at Hannah Cemetery in Adair, Missouri. Tobitha was born in Polk, Indiana and died in Norman, OK. She is buried at Blackburn cemetery, oddly not with her husband. =7th Generation Ancestors= Henry Hagey, 1802-1860 Rachael Henry Hagey, 1803-1860 As you can see, the Haggy name was once Hagey, which is one step closer to the original Hage in Germany. Rachael took on Henry's name as her middle name, and they both died on the same year. Henry and Rachael were both born in North Carolina, records show. =8th Generation Ancestors= John Hagey, October 28, 1778-1803 Sybilla Magdalena Myers, July 22, 1782-1865 While John was born and died in North Carolina, Sybilla was born in North Carolina but far outlived her husband, moving to Wallace, Indiana after his death. =9th Generation Ancestors= Johann Heinrich "Henry" Hege, 1749-1824 Anna Barbara Leonard, October 16, 1749-1832 Johann and Anna wer both born and met in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. this is where many German immigrants including my ancestors settled. They settled and raised a family of 13 children including John and both died in North Carolina. =10th Generation Ancestors= Hans George Hege, November 1695-1781 Anna Eva Frey, December 30, 1718-September 13, 1798 There was a significant age difference between Hans and Anna. Hans was born in Elsenz, Germany and Anna was born in Wingen, France. These towns were along the French-German border. They immigrated to North Carolina which is where the family tree begins in America. Below is the link to another Ancestry.com user's account of Anna Frey's family history and their journey to America, where she married Hans: The Freys from Germany to America Category:Students